Stage lighting consoles, such as the Virtuoso® series of consoles, allow control of a number of different parameters on stage lights and other controllable devices. These remote lights may all be located at different locations. For example, the Virtuoso® console may allow control of 2000 multiple parameter luminaires via the DMX 512 control format, and control between 2000 and 10,000 cues per fixture, with multiple presets, effects, beam selects, macros, and snapshots, as well as other effects.
FIG. 1 illustrates an exemplary console 100. The console includes many different controlling buttons, shown as 110. Since multiple parameters and multiple luminaires may be controlled by these buttons, these buttons may be dynamically assigned to different parameters. The parameters controlled by the dynamically-assigned buttons should be viewable in some way.
The console may include the main button area 110, auxiliary areas such as 120, and other areas.
Control of digital lights and other digitally and/or electronically controllable lights may control various effects on the digital lights, including for example video, color, shape, and the like. The complex control of the digital lights allows control of many different functions.
Touch screens are known, in which different areas of the touch screen can be used for different functions. However, touch screens typically provide no tactile response to a user. The so-called “feel” of a control board may be extremely important. While a designer or operator is looking at the stage, they want to be able to control by feel. Such is not possible in a conventional touch screen.